


Vid - More Human Than Human, Battlestar Galactica

by luminosity



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Study of beliefs and politics of S1 BSG<br/>Music by Megadeth<br/>2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid - More Human Than Human, Battlestar Galactica




End file.
